Primrose
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I said I'd pay you back tenfold for that kiss you gave me." He reminded her. "And I intend to." Usui needs to give Misaki her gift for White Day! But what unexpected, special present will she give him back? Sequel to Forget-Me-Not. Fluff! Enjoy!


**Sequel to Forget-Me-Not! Valentine's Day was for fluff, but White Day is for triple fluff! Again it starts out meh but by the end you'll be smiling! Trust me! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!

* * *

**

Primrose

Misaki scanned the hallways with her golden eyes that were fiercer than a lionesses'.

The boys seemed to be a lot more laid back this week and the girls seemed as though they were embarrassed, yet gaining confidence at the same time.

It was the week before White Day and Misaki was on duty at lunchtime making sure that no girls were being harassed, and she was very pleased to see that the girls appeared to be extremely happy recently, probably because in a few days the majority of them would be getting confessed to.

"Misaki-chan!" The familiar high-pitched voice of Sakura called from the classroom behind her and the Student Council President turned to her friend. "Come in and have lunch with us!" she urged.

With one last glance behind her shoulder, Misaki returned to her classroom and took her seat between Sakura and Shizuko.

"Sorry." She smiled at them. "I'm just a little on guard nowadays because sometimes the guys can get too into it around White Day. I don't want them freaking out any of the girls just because they can't control themselves."

"You're too paranoid, Misaki-san." Shizuko informed her as she took out her bento. "You need to give these girls some more credit. Not all of them are as weak as you think. You've been helping them out with every little task they've asked you about for the past few days like picking out the right kind of flowers for their guys, or the right kind of chocolate, even though Valentine's Day is over. But my point is, if you keep running around like crazy, even more than you _usually_ do, along with work and your Student Council chores, you're going to make yourself sick. Again."

"Oh please, that was once, and a while ago. Plus I only got a little dizzy. It's not like I was dying or anything." She scoffed, but when her gaze met the eyes of her two concerned friends she sighed and softened her expression. "Listen, don't worry. I'm not doing much more than I always do." She assured them both, burying her chopsticks into her rice.

"Well anyways don't overwork yourself, Misaki-chan." Sakura added in before a mischievous smile spread across her face. She slid in toward Misaki and nudged her in the side. "So tell us, do you have any plans with Usui-san this weekend?"

Misaki gagged, choking on her mouthful of rice at the mention of the handsome blonde boy whom she had spent Valentine's Day with the previous month. Her mind immediately began swarming with questions: _How does she know? Does anyone else know? Did somebody see us that day by the park? _Dropping her chopsticks, she bent forward, coughing into her napkin. "H-Hey! Easy now!" Sakura patted Misaki's back. The black-haired girl finally regained her composure and straightened up again, panting.

"Geez, you and you're sensitive gag reflex!" Shizuko sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." The other girl shook off their concern.

"Aha! Your reaction proves it." Sakura whispered. "Something _did_ happen between you two! Getting all lovey-dovey, huh? Finally!"

"I-It's not like that!" she denied, cursing her unintentional stammer. _Well at least she has no solid proof..._

"Really? You've two always seemed pretty close."

"It's just your imagination."

"U-Um, Misaki-san?" a new timid voice broke into their conversation. The President turned to face two girls who were blushing slightly. "C-Could you maybe help us pick out some gifts for our boyfriends after school today?"

"Sure!" Misaki grinned widely. "Even though the guys are supposed to be giving _you_ girls stuff on White Day, you're still getting them stuff anyway, huh? Girls are so considerate. I'll meet you two today right after school activities then!"

* * *

On Friday evening that week, Misaki dashed about Maid Latte like a worker bee at the beginning of Spring, dashing from table to table as though they were different flower buds, energetically taking orders.

Needless to say, her manager was enthralled about her employee's zeal.

"You go, Misa-chan! I don't know what's gotten into you recently but keep up the great work!" she encouraged.

"Thanks! I will." Misaki replied as she passed her manager and headed for the kitchen to pick up her next round of orders.

As she peered in through the curtains that led to the kitchen, she spotted none other than Usui standing with his back turned to her. Though this had been the umpteenth time she had come to him today, not to mention the thousands of other times she must have done so since Valentine's Day, her heart still somehow kicked up a notch at the sight of him. As she stepped onto the tiled floor, he turned to her.

"Wow. Back for more already, Prez?" he asked.

"Why did that sound as though you weren't talking about the food?" she grimaced.

He chuckled and presented her with her next dish to deliver. "You're very active recently. Could it be because of what's coming up in 3 days?"

"Baka Usui." She silently praised herself on the inside for not stammering this time. "Why would it be because of that?"

"Well you seemed pretty passionate last month, if I recall correctly." He teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" she snapped. "Y-You're imagining things because your outer-space brain is full of perverted nonsense." She took the plate from him and turned on her heel, beginning to stalk out back into the café.

"Ayuzawa." He called her back with a gentler tone that took her by surprise, making her freeze, her heart thumping as she slowly turned back to face him.

"What is it?"her voice was slightly trembling and she stiffened as her eyes locked with his.

"Are you coming in on Monday?" He wondered.

"Yes. We all are. Why?"

"Oh nothing." He shook it off quickly, but she did not miss the smug smile that flashed on his lips before he turned his face away from her gaze. "You'll see when the day comes."

* * *

When Sunday came around, Misaki immediately felt suspicion about Usui's words about Monday creep into her mind as soon as she had awoken that morning, as though she had had conflicting dreams the night before.

She rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before slipping into a casual blouse and capris. Glancing at the clock, she realized that she was slightly late and skipped breakfast as she slid out the front door with a farewell to her mother and sister and headed off to Maid Latte.

When she arrived and the familiar bells sounded on the door, she greeted Satsuki, Erika, Subaru and Honoka. The tables were all set up with white lace clothes now in honor of White Day, which was tomorrow, vases sat upon each one, filled with small white snowdrops. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Satsuki chirped. "No customers just yet but we're bound to get a lot before for an early White Day rush."

"Good. I'll go get changed." She slipped past them and into the changing room, emerging a moment later in her maid outfit. The couples began entering the café around noon, and it was safe to say that every person who entered the doors throughout the entire day had someone on their arm.

During one point of the day when Misaki got a brief break, she simply stood with her back against the wall near the kitchen, watching the customers somewhat blankly. All of the boys were paying today, of course, as an early White Day present, and each girl looked equally thrilled to be there with her significant other. Though she never thought of herself as the type who liked all that kind of romantic stuff, Misaki could not tear her eyes away from the affectionate couples that were latched onto one another like Velcro.

She noted one pair in particular who were seated by the window, a girl with blonde, curly hair and a brunette boy. They were sharing a smoothie with two straws and chuckling and giggling at one another. Misaki thought that in the past, she would have thought it as somewhat gross, but oddly enough right now, she harbored none of those feelings. Instead, she felt her face and ears grow slightly hot as her eyes shifted over to a booth near the window where a double date group sat, a boy and a girl on each side of the table. She nearly choked from embarrassment when she saw both couples merge lips at the same time and she had to look away.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" a deeper voice sounded by her ear and she gasped, spinning to face Usui as he smiled somewhat bitterly at the couples. "But I don't think I can imagine Prez being like that with anyone." Then he tilted his head toward her with a small grin. "Except for, maybe me?"

"Hah. That's a great joke." She sniffed.

"I thought that would be your response." He sighed softly.

Misaki could not help but feel a little guilty as he portrayed his blatant disappointment. Before she could begin to fumble around for an unnecessary apology, Usui disappeared back into the kitchen. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she watched him go.

The rest of the day passed by until only a few couples remained in the café and Misaki slumped down into a vacant chair.

"Hey." She looked up to see the four other girls standing before her, Erika speaking to her. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"Huh? But I feel fine." She protested. "Come on that's so cliché, getting sick right before White Day…" she mumbled to herself.

"Well everyone should head home anyway for now." Satsuki announced. "I'll need you all here tomorrow after school. If you think today was busy just you wait! I've been seeing a lot of young lovers around here recently!" The maids nodded simultaneously as they began making their ways to the changing room. Misaki stood up again and was caught off guard by a sharp sneeze that made her eyes water.

"Bless you!" Honoka turned back to her. "Are you sick?"

"Thanks." Misaki replied. "And no, I think it was just the flowers." She informed the blonde, motioning to the snowdrops before following her into the back.

After changing back, Misaki wished the staff a good night and quickly left for home.

"Bye!" Satsuki called after her. "Oh I hope she'll be okay."

"What?" Usui overheard the young woman talking to herself and came up to stand beside her. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Honoka-chan said she was sneezing before." The manager replied worriedly. "Misaki-chan's not the type to get sick every other season like most people, but on the rare occasions she _does_ get sick, it's pretty severe. I remember the last time it happened when she had first started working here. She was bedridden for nearly a week." She turned her face up to meet his eyes. "Make sure you take good care of her tomorrow, okay? And if she does turn out being sick, both of you take the day off. That's an order from your manager." She winked.

"Yes, boss." He nodded.

* * *

"Mom, please-"

"I'm sorry, Misaki, but I really can't let you go to school in your condition. I bet you've been working too hard recently and now you're being punished for it." She scolded her daughter lightly. "But it's not a bad thing to take a day off every once in a while you know. You haven't been absent a day all year so you should take it easy. If you stay in bed like you're supposed to and recover quickly you could be back in school by tomorrow." She bent down over her daughter's bed and put her hand against her forehead to find it slightly warm. "Suzuna is going to a friend's house after school so you'll be alone until I come back later on. Maybe have Sakura-chan or Shizuko-chan come over. If you need something call." She crossed Misaki's room and turned back over her shoulder to warn, "and no work today either" before exiting.

"I can't believe this. I simply can_not_ believe this." Misaki snarled at her ceiling. "It's like the _second _Shizuko mentioned the word _sickness_ the other day, it was fated."

"Bye, Onee-chan." Suzuna called from the hallway. Misaki wished her younger sister a good day as she listened to the front door open and after a moment, close.

Misaki knew she was sick now; she was hearing voices.

Groaning, she flipped over again and stuffed her face into her pillow. _Great. I bet Baka Usui is going to be freaking out about me all day and then he'll be rushing right over here after school. I guess I should get some peace and quiet while I can. Ugh, great. And I have to miss work on such an important day too! I would totally go in anyway if Mom hadn't already called me in sick…_

Her thoughts were floating about in her head as she began to drift off into sleep. She pictured Usui walking into her bedroom with that expression on his face, the one that said "I told you you'd get sick if you worked too much" but was also hinted with a little concern. He would walk right up to where she lie in bed and say her name in that annoying, yet incredibly smooth and familiar voice. He probably would not call her by her first name, more like that little nickname 'Prez', or possibly Misa-chan, but the one that was most likely was,

"Ayuzawa."

"Oh god, I am definitely hearing voices." She mumbled aloud. She shifted on her pillow and buried her face deeper.

A second ticked by before her eyes flew open faster than window blinds that were accidentally let go of too early. She rolled onto her back, perching herself quickly up onto her elbows and looking straight up into two emerald irises no less than a foot away from her own.

"U-U-Usui?" she screeched, her heart leaping into her throat. "What are you-? Why are-? HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" she finally decided to scream at him.

"Calm down, I didn't break in or anything. I swear." He told her. "Your sister was just on her way out as I was going to knock on the door and we chatted for a minute before she let me in. She told me to take good care of you." He gave her his heart-stopping smile, but she somehow managed not to get caught up in it like she usually did.

"Suzuna…" she growled to herself. "Still, you shouldn't just come walking into people's houses uninvited!"

"But I _was_ invited."

"By _who_?" she cried.

"Well you see last night after work, Manager told me I should probably skip school today because you'd get yourself sick, and she was right."

"So you were invited into my house by some cosplay-crazed, 30-year-old woman who runs a maid café. Great. Next every random person on the street will be going around giving out the addresses of their neighbors and telling other random people to go join them for dinner." Her sarcasm earned a chuckle from him before he decided to seat himself on her bed. "Whoa! Just what do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"I'm your guest, aren't I? Therefore I should be inclined to sit down."

"And _I'm_ your unprepared hostess who is still in her _pajamas_ and should be inclined to kick you to the curb." She shot back, giving him a playful shove to try and push him off.

He resisted when he felt her trying to push him and slowly blinked at her.

"Was that a challenge?" he wondered.

"U…Um…" she could tell where this would be going now from the mischievous look in his eyes. "Not particularly."

"Well it is now." Without giving her a second to react, Usui lunged forward and grasped her wrists in either hand, pinning her down beneath him.

"U…Usui? W-W-What are you-?"she stammered.

"Shhh." He leaned down into her face. "If you're too noisy, the neighbors will hear us." He smirked.

Misaki's face rushed with heat and flushed pink, not so much from her fever anymore. Her mind suddenly recalled his words from a month ago; "_I'll repay that kiss tenfold on White Day."_

Her heart kicked into frantic overdrive just at the remembrance of the words, but now, as she realized that mischievous look in his eyes she nearly stopped breathing.

Vainly, she tried to wiggle out of his grip, but her sickness had weakened her significantly. In addition, she was too stunned to even be able to bring herself to fight him off, for his grip was strong and he had her precisely where he wanted her. She swallowed as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to avoid his piercing eyes as she felt his fingers slide over her wrists.

"W…What…" she tried again in a meek voice.

"Just now, I took that push as a challenge." He explained with a smirk. "Now it's time for payback."

"What do you-?" She cut off as her golden eyes accidentally locked with his emerald ones and she froze, forgetting what it was she intended to say, as well as how to breathe.

He moved her hands above her head and clamped one of his hands over her wrists, holding them in place as his free hand ran down her arm. She shivered as his fingertips traced lightly down her ribcage and came to rest at her side. "Usui-"

"Like I said. Payback." He reiterated.

And with that he plunged his fingers into her side, causing her to squeal and wriggle. The unexpected assault left her embarrassed that she had made such a childish sound in front of him, and she stole a bashful glance at him to see that he was hardly holding back a Cheshire cat smile, his lips twitching.

"Ah…T-That was just-" she stammered frantically.

"Don't try to cover it up, Prez. It was adorable." He said, leaning down and inch away from her face. "And now that I've heard it once, you can't expect to stop me from wanting to hear it again and again." Still restraining her hands, she was defenseless against him as he poked her side again. She jumped again and tried to push him off but she was only heightening her chances of defeat.

"Usui, please don't-" He had done this to her once before, therefore she knew he was aware of all of her weakest spots.

"I apologize in advance, Ayuzawa." He warned, ignoring her plea.

Letting go of her hands, he quickly positioned both of his on either of her sides before jumpstarting her. She half laughed, half shrieked as her body instinctively curled into a ball, and Usui moved out of the way before quickly going back in to continue his assaults. He wiggled his long fingers up her sides and she burst into uncontrollable laughter, tossing and rolling all around her bed and messing up the blankets and sheets.

"U-U-suuu-i!" she cried as he tickled her sides some more. "S-Stop!"

"What?" He feigned innocence as she continued laughing hysterically. She rolled over again onto her back, her arms crossed over her body defensively, but Usui slipped past and manage to aim several blows at the exposed parts of her stomach. She squealed again and just seeing her laugh so much was making him chuckle as well.

She continued to flip around, giggling more than she probably ever had in her entire life. Usui had to dodge as she unintentionally kicked out at him, and then another idea popped into his head. He grabbed one of her feet, clad in purple pajama socks and began ticking her there as well. She squeaked again loudly and thrashed madly, and he let go before he was given a black eye. Usui returned to tickling her unprotected stomach and sides again and let her hysterical laughter fill his ears.

"U-Usui! P-Please st-op!" she begged. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh fine." He snickered, releasing her from his attack.

Her chest was heaving as she lay on her bed like a fish out of water, panting wildly, facing away from him.

"Baka Usui!" she gasped. "I was trying…to push you off my bed! You didn't have to…go this far, you jerk." She wheezed, her hair frazzled and unkempt.

"Oh is that what you were trying to do?" he wondered innocently. "Should I try to push you off then and we'll see what happens?"

"No thank you!" she spat over her shoulder at him.

"Hey." His tone was suddenly gentler now, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She felt his hand on her shoulder before he rolled her onto her back beside him. "I'm sorry if I went too far." He told her, before smiling. "But the look on your face was simply priceless. What exactly did you _think_ I was going to do, hm?" he asked.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?" she babbled, not even sure if it made sense in context or not. "What am I _supposed _to think when you just barge into my house and come into my room and pin me to my bed?" As the words came out of her mouth, she clamped her lips shut, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh, so Prez has her mind in the gutter, eh?" he teased. "Maybe you _want_ me to do that to you?" he poked her side again and she squeaked.

"W-What-? T-That's not-"

"Shhh. Calm down. I was just kidding." He soothed, his deep tone automatically putting her at ease, as though she were placed under a spell, stuck in his trance. She hated whenever he talked like that; it always made her feel so calm, but at the same time vulnerable, knowing that he was the only one who had that effect on her.

"Baka Usui." Was all she mumbled. "Why did you come here anyway? As you can see, I'm obviously not that sick and my mom was just being paranoid in order to make an excuse to get me to take the day off."

"Like I said, I was told to come here by Manager. Plus, of course I wanted to see you anyway." He smiled down at her and she blushed up at him. "Ayuzawa, you're face is red." He informed her kindly.

"Really? I wonder why." She scoffed. "Maybe it's because I haven't been able to _breathe_ for the past 5 full minutes."

"You don't have a fever?" he checked.

"No. My mom checked earlier but it was nothing."

"So you do have a fever." He clarified.

"I didn't say that!"

"Here, sit up." He slid his arm under her back and helped support her. "Let me feel your forehead." He leaned toward her before she pushed him away.

"Whoa, back up, you perverted outer-space alien." She growled sternly. "First of all, I _don't _have a fever, as I just told you, and second of all, even if I did and there was reason for you to check, why would you need to be so close to me? Can't you just feel with the back of your hand?"

"Oh come on, Ayuzawa." The blonde boy leaned in closer again, so close now that she could feel his soft bangs against hers. "Everyone knows you're supposed to feel a sick person's forehead with your lips." Before she could respond, he kissed her forehead for a second before pulling away, leaving her redder than before. "You're a little warm," he diagnosed. "But knowing your strong recovery pattern, you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me know." Misaki rolled her eyes sarcastically. "And what would you know about my recovery pattern? Stalker." She huffed.

Usui chuckled again before he straightened up, giving her a suave look that made her breath hitch.

"Well now, let me give you your present then." He offered.

"What?" The girl blinked.

"It's White Day, Prez." He reminded her.

Her jaw dropped open silently as her eyes sparked with remembrance. "Oh." She finally blinked.

Usui got up off of her bed and went to the door of her room where a bag sat on the floor; she had not realized it was even there until now.

"Close your eyes." He told her before he reached into the bag. Huffing, the girl obeyed.

She listened intently as his footsteps approached and she stiffened slightly, her face set in a straight line of indifference. Then, she felt him place something in her lap and his warm hand rested on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to reveal a bouquet of flowers: pink, yellow, white and violet colors shone brightly before her.

"Happy White Day, Misa-chan." He murmured as he kissed the side of her head, taking in the plumb-like scent of her hair.

She stared down at the colorful petals before her, speechless for a brief moment.

"Usui. These are primroses, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Almost as symbolic as that Forget-Me-Not you gave me." He smiled.

She blushed slightly at the mention of her embarrassing present to him on Valentine's Day. "Symbolic?" she repeated.

"Why, Prez don't you know?" he wondered. "Primrose, in the language of flowers, means you and I, together for all eternity." He whispered into her ear.

"Usui…" she breathed, smiling. "Thank you."

"Misa-chan." He said suddenly, causing her to turn her head to the side to look at him directly.

"W-What is it now?" she mumbled.

She gasped as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"I said I'd pay you back tenfold for that kiss you gave me." He reminded her. "And I intend to."

Wrapping one arm around her shoulder and placing his other hand on top of hers, he kissed her again, with breathtaking passion that made her heartbeat soar. Misaki gently placed the bouquet on the bed next to her so she could focus all of her attention on the blonde boy without having to worry about crushing the flowers.

She tentatively reached forward and grasped his tie, pulling him in closer and Usui obeyed eagerly. He pulled back after a moment to let her get some air before going back in for a second kiss. She tugged on his tie again slightly and he used this action as an excuse to 'accidentally' stumble forward onto her bed.

The girl blinked in surprise as soon as she found him on her bed beside her, but before she could complain, he kissed her again. He pressed close to her as he stole her lips and she kissed back with as much zeal as she had given him a month ago. Usui made sure he did not allow himself to get too into the kiss, lest he crush her beneath him, so he propped himself onto his elbow and pulled her in closer.

"Usui…" she breathed, nestling into his chest. "You…You know…I l-love you." She finished quickly.

Usui placed his chin atop her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her soft, black hair.

"Thanks, Ayuzawa. I love you too." He kissed her head again.

"Usui?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"I…I sort of…have another present for you." She shifted in his arms but still did not make eye contact with him.

"No, no." He shook his head. "You already gave me your gift, Ayuzawa. I'm the one who's supposed to be paying you back now."

"Please?" she asked timidly.

Usui froze as he heard her speak so cutely and he looked down to find her staring up at him with shimmering golden irises. Blushing at how adorable she was, he quickly looked away.

"Alright." He gave in. Misaki smirked, knowing her new method of getting to him was successful, no matter how weird it made her feel.

Slowly, she shifted upward until she was face-level with him on the bed.

"I'm only going to do this once." She warned him in advance.

"I'm curious now. What could it possibly be?" He wondered.

"Just shut up and let me do this." She sniffed.

She leaned forward and kissed him coyly before pulling back.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered to him, "I love you…Takumi."

The boy went limp at her words, dumbfounded as he wondered if this was some fantastic dream. He blinked once, looking at her blushing face and then realizing that what he had just heard spoken from her lips had been legitimate and real.

"Misaki…" he murmured.

At the sound of her full name, she looked up at him, her heart pounding.

Usui pulled her into another embrace. "I love you too." He repeated.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The two of them closed their eyes and snuggled into each other's warmth. They did not care what school or work they were missing or if anyone found them like this later on; all they cared about was right here and now.

The couple fell into a peaceful slumber, tangled in one another's arms with the sweet scent of primroses on the air.

* * *

**A/N: As always I really hope you liked it! I personally liked the extra little bit with their first names ;3 Happy White Day to all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
